Forget the Past
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Together we would have been like gods... But he has made sure that we would always be enemies.


Lets just say I have some old fics that were done sitting on my flash drive. This was one of them. I wrote it after F.3.A.R came out and I finished watching someone else play the game. It was interesting. Heh. Too late for that now.

This is old, but I fixed up some part and left others the same. Either way. Enjoy.

Why did I write this? Good question. It just sorta... came out like this. Sort of impulse. Most of my stories are anyway. But I like it. Has an interesting quality to it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Together we would have been like gods..._

A sudden flash of their childhood entered through Point Man's mind. They were both back in their their room, a prison, two beds separated but never far from each other. Point Man remembered pretending to shoot his cellmate with a toy gun-his brother he found out later-Fettel feigning to get killed and falling off the bed in a dramatic way. A smile has formed on his lips and when Fettel looked over at him with a similar but demented smile. He found he didn't care as both of them burst into laughter and started the game all over again.

They were only kids trapped in a prison.

_But he has made sure that we would always be enemies..._

He remember falling asleep on the same bed he's been on for years. The quiet room putting him in an uneasy sleep that night. He could recall hearing the door to their room open. He had heard it many times before, but his body was so still and so full of lead he couldn't really open his eyes. So he just let the sound fade to the back of his mind. He woke up to the sound of rustling and moving around. He saw Fettel was looking for something, probably the toy gun so he glanced over to his own and picked it up. It really was the only thing that was his in this place. Fettel suddenly got in his space and demanded he give his toy back, he tried to protest he never took it away but Fettel didn't listen.

He was angry and upset when he tried to take the gun away from him. They fought, they struggled, and he found himself throwing Fettel against one of the cabinets. Cold fear shivered through him at the sight, but he didn't move, not when Fettel started screaming. Screaming so loud he could feel everything in his head ringing.

_Filled with distrust..._

His head... his head felt like it was about to explode from the inside. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his hands covered his ears, flashes of images he didn't recognize, or really care for. All he cared about was making the pain stop... stop... stop...

_With fear..._

The furniture was moving and he only felt the hands on his ears and the pain in his head. Stop... stop... _STOP_-

A scream echoed loudly in the distrance knocking Point Man out of the memory. He blinked and looked over at Fettel who was staring at him with an amused smirk. His tougue slipped out and licked the blood that still pooled out from the bullet wound in his head. Point Man looked away and to his hand where he held the toy gun from the childhood. Fettel had said it was best to forget the past. He almost agreed with him. It didn't bring them anything good and their mother had suffered as well. It certainly wasn't something he'd rather remember, but strangely he kept thinking throughout that whole time, even though they were trapped for so long, forced to experiment, they had each other. Even if they didn't know it.

"Whats wrong brother? Too busy in memory lane?" Fettel mocked next to him, a smirk gracing his thin lips. Point Man just gave him a look before looking back at the toy gun, his hands itching just to break it in half. "I believe we have other things to worry about than this pointless memory," Fettel remarked, obviously irritated. Point man just shook his head and for a moment looked over at Fettel who raised an eyebrow at him. Point Man gestured to the gun and Fettel glanced at the broken object with disgust before his lips curled into a satanic grin of amusement.

"Really brother? You would have actually given me this gun? Well, if I do recall brother, I tried to force it from you, not a very nice thing to do now is it?" Point Man simply shrugged and looked back at the gun. "Hmm, you are odd brother, perhaps your time outside has changed your thinking," Fettel said putting his hand on Point Man's shoulder to look at the gun. "I would thank you for your generous offer brother, but the past is the past, its only meant to be forgotten and erased,"

Point Man nodded silently before using his strength to break the object in half and throwing the pieces away as the memory faded into nothing. He pulled out his gun and continued on with his brother following him from behind. Fettel was right, the past was meant to be forgotten, but it also made him think of what if things were different.

"_Where is it?!" the young boy screeched into the air causing the older of the two to wince slightly before glancing at his own toy gun. He looked up to meet with eyes similar to his own and for a second they stared at each other before he found himself offering the younger of the two his toy. The eyes that were similar to his own blinked, unsure of what to do with such a kind action before coming over and taking it from his hands. The older one smiled softly before sitting on his bed and used his hands instead to play pretend. _


End file.
